


Batman: Mother and Son Live

by Nobodythehope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce still becomes Batman, F/F, F/M, Marine Martha Wayne, Martha Does not go crazy, Martha Wayne Joins the GCPD, Martha Wayne Lives, Martha Wayne is a boss badass, Selina Kyle Still becomes Catwoman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodythehope/pseuds/Nobodythehope
Summary: We have seen worlds where Bruce and Thomas Wayne survive the alley, we have seen worlds where Bruce Dies in the alley, However, there has never been a world where Martha and Bruce Wayne survive that night in the alley. So what would happen in a world where Martha And Bruce Wayne both survive the alley and yet Bruce still becomes Batman.(This fic is also a challenge as I would love to see more Elseworlds where Martha Lives along with Bruce)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Martha Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth/Leslie Thompkins, Leslie Thompkins & Martha Wayne, Martha Wayne & James Gordan, Martha Wayne & Slam Bradly, More - Relationship, Past Martha Wayne/Thomas Wayne, Sara Essen & Martha Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Batman: Mother and Son Live

Chapter 1: Who is Martha Joan Kane?

US medical base Hippolyta, Israel…

Martha Joan Kane is a blue-eyed, Jewish army brat with her hair worn in a pixy cut. She was from Gotham New Jersey. At twenty years old she is the first woman to be an active-duty member of the US Marines, trained as a scout sniper, she was not a tall or broad woman, she was petite and stood only five foot four inches tall, weighed only a hundred and fifteen pounds and was incredibly beautiful. Her figure is more than a match for the most beautiful woman in Hollywood or on the runways of Paris. Her beauty, ferocity, use of a whip, and a large custom-made knife in combat had earned her the nickname Wonder Woman after the Amazonian war hero who helped US troops in both world wars. 


Martha had been wounded when her caravan was hit with IEDs and assaulted for the intelligence her commanding officer Col. Samuel Lane had due to his unusually high level of security clearance. She took a bullet to her side in the ensuing combat that just missed anything vital. However, Martha managed to save herself, her commanding officer, and the rest of her squad and get them all out in the only working hummer. They were all evacuated to Hippolyta medical base in Israel. Martha was currently enjoying being the promised land of her people and planned on taking a few days to leave to see its sites before returning to duty in Iraq.

She also liked her doctor a fellow Gothamite Dr. Tomas Wayne, at the age of 45 he was still single. Martha had a thing for older men and found him extremely attractive, she hoped to get in his pants before she had to return to duty. Unfortunately, some members of the Al-Aqsa Martyrs Brigade attacked the base pussygating her before she could get down to seducing the man. They wanted the intel Col. Lane had and they were good at what they did.

Fortunately, Martha was much better than them, she was better than even her older sister Adeline and already dealt with most of the insurgents saving many of the recovering soldiers in the base and four nurses. These nurses had been singled out by some of the younger members raiding the base and were all beautiful. The monsters were readying to pull a train on them when Martha found them. She wanted to kill those monsters slowly and would have had it not been unbecoming of a US Marine. During the fight, she had taken a knife to her left thigh which she left in her leg, and a ricochet bullet into her left shoulder a nurse had quickly bandaged for her.

The nurses stuck close to her after that along with the members of her squad, however despite the new injuries she had she was still the only one in any condition to fight. There were five insurgents left and they had taken hostages the surgeons assigned to the base, their CO, and worse her doctor. Martha had to kill quietly till now as she did not want to alert the insurgent's someone was still fit to resist them, so she had to stick to using her knife a custom forged twelve inches by two inches finally tapering straight back bowie knife with purple heart handle. She received this which was a gift made by her first CO Jonathan Kent when he retired, she also had her trusty diamond-tipped cat o' nine tails.

However, now Martha no longer needed to be quiet. She checked the clip of Makarov PM she had recovered from the fucker whose shot Ricocheted into her shoulder to find she only had three bullets left not counting the one in the chamber however she did not have time to retrieve another magazine as time was of the essence now. So, Martha had to pick her targets carefully, fortunately, she knew the insurgents would not be expecting a Petite stacked porn star of a woman in combat boots to burst into the cafeteria, so she had surprise on her side.

She could work with surprise as a surprise was one of her favorite allies. Martha tucked her trusty whip into the right back pocket of her fatigues so she could easily draw it. With her left hand she drew her knife revealing the blade made from Detroit steel, ford leaf spring, Semper Fidelis etched on its spine, and brace her stolen gun held in her right on her left wrist.

Martha takes a breath and kicks the door open with her uninjured leg and burst in, like she predicted the insurgents just stared at her in shock. Martha is one of the 10 best shots in the world, so each bullet in her gun tore through the four insurgents’ skulls like they were magic, she had planned to throw her well-balanced knife to take out the leader, however, the man was fast and managed to grab Col. Lane who had his hands zip-tied behind him.

Col. Lane is also a tall man standing six foot even and had a fresh bullet wound in his shoulder. The insurgent who is also high on the state department's wanted list was five foot five inches tall and was easily able to hide behind the Colonel not giving her a clear shot for her knife. So, it was time for plan B… piss off the hostage-taker enough that he shoots at her. Fortunately, she had read the dossier the state department had on this man which stated he could speak English. Then again, she spoke Arabic, Yiddish, German, Modern Hebrew, French, Spanish, Kaznian, Farci, Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, the Scandinavian languages, Swahili and Latin, so she could insult him in his native tongue if she wanted to, but he did not deserve it.

“So, are you the fucktard who trained the so-called men who raided this place? The Lord must truly have hated them as they all got killed by little ol me. Bested by a small woman, they must be the laughingstock of Heaven. Fuckers deserved their fate as they made me look a mess in front of the hot doctor I have been trying to seduce since he patched me up.” Martha said in a mocking tone.

Martha had noticed that her Dr. Wayne had been moving to get behind the leader since she entered the room, and he was also blushing like a schoolboy at her comment. Martha drops Her knife and throws down the empty gun in her right hand.

“Well leader fucktard free shot before you kill yourself as you know what the US government will do to you if you do not martyr yourself,” Martha tells the man the vicious smile on her face would scare the devil himself.

Martha knew her words will make him angry enough to take the offered shot. She is not disappointed as the leader shoves the Col away, and Martha grabs her whip from her pocket as Col. Lane flew away and used it to disarm the man. Unfortunately, the man was faster than she thought, and pain explodes in threw her abdomen as she yanked the gun away from him.

‘At least we will get the bastard back to the US alive.’ Martha thinks as the world goes black her blood loss finally forcing her to pass out.

Insurgent commander…

‘This…this…this… little Jewish girl is the one who killed my fine soldiers…I should kill her; however, I can’t get off a shot at anything vital and can't allow myself to be captured. However, this woman must be punished. Allah put women on this earth to give birth, and she thinks herself a man, I will take from her what Allah made her for.’ Fast as lighting, I toss the man we came to capture to the side and I shoot the woman in the belly, she will never have the honor of bearing children for the infidels.

Something flies from her hand grasping my gun, which is yanked out of my hand before the world goes dark.

Thomas…

Thomas Wayne is a very handsome man and is the Last member of Gotham’s prestigious and stupidly wealthy Wayne family. He stood at six foot two inches tall with a broad frame, most people he meets tells him that his build has no right on a surgeon, it belonged to a bodybuilder or boxer. It did not help matters that the good doctor has a better physique than all the young men he has been treating for the last ten years as a military surgeon.

However, what really surprised people when they learn he is a surgeon are his hands, Thomas has Hands that belong to a boxer, not a surgeon. However, they are more shocked to learn that he is both a boxer and a surgeon. Ted ‘Wildcat’ Grant had trained him himself and Thomas won a gold medal in the Olympics. Their reply after learning he was in fact also that Thomas Wayne was a look of disbelief. His physique was the result of Thomas keeping up his training when he was not in surgery.

At seventeen Thomas had been influenced by the Japanese anime Blackjack and decided to become a surgeon. He had been a bit of a playboy in both high school and college, but he had never found the right woman to settle down with. He had also gained the nickname Blackjack by the medical community for the medical miracles he had managed to pull off in his career, although Thomas would humbly and sincerely tell you he was not worthy of the nickname.

Three days ago, Martha Kane and her entire squad were evacuated from Iraq to this medical base. Thomas had a thing for a strong woman, which he thinks was due to the influence of one of his favorite movies Terminator 2: Judgment Day, as he had developed a huge crush on Sara Conner and Xenia Warrior Princess. He had instantly been smitten by the beautiful young Lt Kane the moment he saw her. As a very intelligent man, Thomas realized what she was doing and started making his way behind the man.

Thomas managed to get behind the insurgent by the time Martha finished speaking, and the gunshot that rang out was defining as she disarmed the man, now unarmed Thomas spun the leader around and delivered a devastating cross with his right hand and felt his hand break against the insurgent’s chin. He watches as Martha passed out, as she falls Thomas rush to her side managing to catch her before she hits the ground, Thomas starts checking her injuries over.

‘She is going to need a hysterectomy, had I not broken my dominant hand on that bastard's face I might have been able to save her uterus. However, no one else here has the skill to save it, and time is of the essence.’ That is when Thomas when felt Col. Lane's hand on his shoulder.

“Doc can you save this hero’s womb?” Col. Lane asks Thomas.

Col. Samuel Lane….

Sam watches in horror as Lt. Kain is shot in the abdomen, she had revealed that one day after her term of service is up, she hoped to have children, she wanted to be a mom. Martha had saved him and each member of his squad several times in the year he had been her commanding officer and had saved both his and his squad's life twice in the last week. That terrorist mother fucker just tried to take her hope away from her! His career is dammed the only thing keeping Sam from picking up Martha’s trusty knife and slitting this monster's throat was the fact that the man who knocked the monster out and was now assessing her wounds was the best surgeon in the world, trained by Dr. Charles McNider himself, so there was still hope.

Sam had looked into the man's files as he noticed the man ten years older than himself was sniffing around Martha and wanted to make sure he was a good man. Martha “Wonder Woman’ Kane is tough as nails and the single most terrifyingly good soldier the squad has had the honor of knowing, and the most terrifying woman they have had the pleasure of knowing. Martha is also one of the kindest, sweetest women they have ever met and a great cook. The Marine is beloved by every member of Sam’s handpicked squad of soldiers who except Martha they were all members of the US army. Sam had called in several favors to get Martha on his squad.

If she saw them trying to protect her, Martha would and has gleefully kicked their collective asses for trying to protect her well mocking them for trying to protect her saying something like phaaa she is the one who protected their soft man asses… Yet every member of the group looked after the twenty-year-old as if she was their kid sister or in Sam’s case his daughter, so the squad all still looked out for her, especially around other men as they all know she had very questionable taste in men especially older men. So, the squad made damn sure the bad apples knew to stay far the fuck away from their Wonder Woman…and got their collective asses handed to them the next day every time. Sam laid his hand on Dr. Wayne’s shoulder.

“Doc can you save this hero’s womb?” Sam asks concern in his blue eyes.

“I could if…” Dr. Wayne starts to say, and Sam a career military man… completely misunderstood what he was about to say.

“I'll stop you right there according to your file you’re the world’s greatest surgeon hence your nickname, Blackjack after some Japanese cartoon character. This Hero hopes to one day have children, and you’re the only one here skilled enough to keep that hope alive. Your colleges can treat my wound just fine, however, you’re the only one here who can allow this hero to keep her hope. Dr. Wayne I am asking you to keep that hope alive.” Sam states with a grim look on his face.

Thomas…

I stiffen as I hear what Col. Lane says. She wants to have children…screw my broken hand.

“Nurses go prep OR 1 and someone tell the chaplain to pray I can pull off another miracle,” I say as I pick the woman up. The four beautiful surgical nurses who had been saved by Lt. Kane rush to start prepping the OR, however, I stop the red-headed nurse Joan Gordon.

“Get me some grunt candy, I broke my right hand on that bastard's jaw and need something to keep the swelling down,” I whisper in the woman’s ear before carrying Lt. Kane to the ER. I quickly change into a sterile pair of scrubs and I see Joan left a tablet of the Battlefield grade Ibuprofen on the sink for me. I pop it dry and begin my scrub down. Once finished I glove up and enter the OR.

“She is prepped and ready. I have more Ibuprofen if you need another dose, Dr. Wayne.” Joan, bless her soul tells me and I smile at the woman. Its touch and go the entire time but I managed to save Lt. Kane's womb and then begin treating the rest of her wounds. I manage to do a great job closing everything so she should not have much scaring once she fully heals.

Fourteen months later, The White House Washington DC…

Cameras flashed as President Obama walked up to the mike stand.

“Sorry for postponing this press conference, I had a very good reason which I will get to a bit later, we are here today to celebrate something that has not happened since the American civil war, the presentation of the Congressional Medal of Honor to a very remarkable woman, something not even Hippolyta the Wonder Woman, the hero of both world wars did not receive.

The woman's name is Marine core LT. Martha Joan Kane Wayne is the youngest member of one of the most prestigious military families in the United States, the Kane’s Of Gotham city, who are all here and dressed in their dress uniforms. Lt. Kane however is now Lt. Wayne and she is the first person in her family to earn this Medal. She earned her nickname Wonder Woman through her deeds and actions. Her commanding officer General Samuel Lane accepted many promotions just to push Lt. Kane's nomination through…he also warned me she was **stubborn.**

Touched by General Lane's determination in this I chose to personally call Lt. Kane to inform her she was to receive the Congressional Medal of Honor. Martha thought it was a prank and politely stated it was **not** funny to joke about this honor and hung up on me.

So, I had to call her back, and again she politely said not to joke about it and hung up. Now I was very determined to convince this woman I was not a Joker, so I called her for a third time, this time… she was not polite, and I must say in my life that I have been quite creatively cussed out in English, many times, and I have been creatively cussed out in many foreign languages, however, I have never in my entire life been so creatively cussed out in seventeen different languages, spoken by the same person. She railed me for a good three hours, in all fifteen languages she spoke before again hanging up.

I by this point I had realized that General Lane was vastly understating the facts when he merely called Lt. Wayne stubborn and I had a dilemma on my hands. Martha did not believe she was talking to her Commander in Chief, and I could not leave the White House.

Yet, I had to convince one of the most stubborn people on God’s Green Earth she was receiving the Congressional Medal of Honor. Fortunately, my wife had been there to hear Lt. Wayne chew me out. After Michell finished laughing at me. She stood up, patted me on the cheek, and said this was something that required a woman’s touch and she would take care of it. The next thing I hear Air Force One is taking off, and its destination was Gotham International Airport, and I was thinking…My wife is the single smartest person on the planet.” The president takes a moment to look over the crowd, he noticed that Martha’s entire family were openly crying but had sympathetic smiles on their faces.

“Well, my wife came back…two days later she said Lt. Kane was not sorry for cussing me out, to call her to give her the details about when she needed to be in DC, and that she had a fun time shopping with LT. Wayne on and a billionaire's dime no less as Martha’s husband just happened to be a billionaire. So, a bit intimidated but undaunted, I call this force of nature for the fourth time, and this time I managed to give her all the details. I told her she needed to be here…on March 11…which was yesterday.

Now Before I talk about meeting Lt. Wayne and why we postponed this ceremony for a day, I am going to tell you a bit about this extremely remarkable and highly intelligent woman and how she earned the Medal of Honor. Lt. Wayne already had a large assortment of medals and ribbons including three purple hearts. Two were awarded to her by her first commanding officer Marine Caption Jonathan Kent who is here today with his wife, who interestingly is also named Martha. The third Purple Heart was awarded to her by General Lane.

Lt. Wayne earned those three Purple Hearts by being shot on active duty, and each time she went AWAL from the medical base she was being treated after two days as in her own words ‘she did not like to sit around on her ass waiting to heal, two days of recovery was more than enough time. Then fourteen months and three days ago her convoy was hit with an IED in Iraq, the insurgents were after Lt. Wayne’s CO who at the time was known as Col. Lane. Martha took a bullet to her side but managed to near single handily drive off the insurgent team, she then loads up her wounded squadmates into the only functional Humvee and drove like a bat out of hell to get them back to base.

The entire squad was promptly evacuated to the Hippolyta medical base in Israel. I do not doubt that Lt. Wayne is a devout practitioner of the Jewish faith and it likely she would have gone AWAL again, had she not been evacuated to the Promised Land this time. It also probably helped that she found her Doctor, Thomas Wayne, who is now her husband and here today, incredibly attractive.” The audience could see Martha Wayne blush scarlet at the president’s words, and she knew this was likely retaliation for cussing the President out.

“Three days later, Hippolyta Medical Base is overrun by thirty insurgents, this time from the Al-Aqsa Martyrs Brigade who were also looking to capture Gen. Lane. Despite her wound Lt. Wayne armed with only a knife and of all things a whip, a cat o' nine tails. Using these two weapons, Lt. Kane managed to kill twenty-five of the insurgents, taking a gun off one of them. She then confronted the last five insurgents who were holding both Col Lane and the doctors of the base in the Mess hall. However, at this time she had received a knife in her left thigh and a ricochet bullet to her left shoulder. As an action movie star, she continued surveying the situation in the mess hall three the window.

Lt. Wayne saw that her commanding officer had been shot for the second time in three days and checked the firearm she recovered learning she had only four rounds. Lt. Wayne is a US Marine scout sniper and is one of the top ten best shooters in the world, four of the five remaining insurgents were all armed with automatic weapons, Lt. Wayne had four rounds. Well, the wounded soldiers had recovered the insurgent's weapons Lt. Wayne had them hang back knowing the hostages would get caught in the crossfire if they went in guns blazing. However, she knew the last thing the insurgents would expect to burst into the mess hall was an in her words a ‘petite stacked porn star of a woman in combat boots’. So, had surprise on her side, and surprise was her greatest ally.

I am told that after she burst in she put each of those four rounds dead center of their heads. The leader of the insurgents had managed to pull out his gun and take General Lane hostage. So Lt. Kane threw down her empty gun and dropped her knife. Then she proved again that surprise was her ally as she proceeded to insult and provoked the leader to get him angry. She used herself as bait to catch one of the state departments most wanted, and it worked Col. Lane was thrown aside. Lt. Wayne managed to draw her whip and disarmed the leader. Dr. Wayne had moved behind the man well Lt. Kane was insulting him. After she disarmed the mand Dr. Wayne knocked him out with a single punch. However, the Insurgent leader was faster than Lt. Wayne expected, and she was shot in the lower abdomen”

“I know what you’re thinking, ya right the surgeon knocked out the insurgent tell another Joke. However, as you can see Dr. Thomas Wayne is a big man standing at six feet two inches tall with a broad frame, and he most definitely does not look like a surgeon, he looks like a bodybuilder or a boxer. However, Dr. Wayne is not just a surgeon he is also an Olympic gold medalist, and he earned his medal in the boxing ring. He holds a record for the fastest knockout in Olympic history at exactly eleven seconds. The legendary Ted ‘Wildcat’ Grant trained Dr. Wayne the only man Muhamad Ail fought for 20 rounds; Ted lost that match to Ail by a single point. So now that you know this information it makes that part of the story believable so let's get back to the story.”

“At this point, Lt Wayne has passed out and Dr. Wayne rushed to her and managed to prevent her from falling to the floor. He promptly began assessing her injuries. Gen. Lane at this point put his hand on the man’s shoulder and said: Can you save this Hero’s womb. I am told 99.5% of surgeons would have performed a hysterectomy to save Lt. Kane’s life, however, Dr. Wayne is, fortunately, is a member of the .5% and said he could save her womb but.

At the time Gen. Lane who had been shot and was the highest-ranking officer at the base thought Dr. Wayne trying to tell him he needed to work on him. So Gen. Lane revealed to Dr. Wayne that Lt. Wayne hoped to one day have children and then asked Dr. Wayne ‘to save her hope’.

Turns out that what Dr. Wayne was going to say was that he had broken his dominant hand on the Insurgent leader's jaw. However, instead of telling Gen. Lane this, he told the nurse ‘to prepare OR 1 for Lt. Kane.’ He pulled one aside and asked her to get some battlefield grade ibuprofen as he had broken his hand and needed something to keep the swelling down. In pain, Dr. Wayne spent the next ten hours operating on Lt. Wayne and managed to save both her womb and her life.

However, Lt Wayne also fell into a coma at this time. Knowing Lt. Wayne had ‘the hots’ for Dr. Wayne and wanting her to recover back home in Gotham when she was stable enough to move Gen Lane who was now a general at this point, sent a comatose Lt. Wayne home. The general also managed to convinced Dr. Wayne, who had been working at Hippolyta medical base for ten years to go with her, as he needed time to recover from his injury and would not do much good there with his broken hand. Lt. Wayne was in a coma for two weeks and Dr. Wayne transferred back to Gotham General hospital so he could monitor her recovery.

When Lt. Wayne woke up, she found the good doctor sitting in a chair next to her and asked him what the damage was. He told her he managed to save her womb and she should be able to have children. That day fourteen months ago Lt. Wayne injured, outgunned, and outnumbered 30 to 1, took out twenty-nine insurgents, saved four-woman from being sexually assaulted, prevented a terrorist organization from learning classified US military secrets, and with a small amount of assistance from her future husband manage captured one of the US’s most wanted.

For her trouble, she received a gunshot to the shoulder, a knife to her left thigh, and a bullet to her womb, and yet she is still alive today. I would say this woman more than lives up to her nickname of Wonder Woman.” President Obama takes a brief pause to take a sip of water.

“Now Yesterday when Michell and I met these two remarkable people Lt. Kane had been Lt Wayne for three months and she also tossed her cookies into the trashcan of the oval office. My wife asked the twenty-one-year-old if she was ok and Martha said it was likely just the flu and it could have very well been. However, on a hunch, Michell orders The Secret Service to get both a pregnancy test and an ultrasound. She also said to push back this ceremony a day…well Michell is my boss, so I pushed this back a day. Turns out Lt. Wayne is two months pregnant. So, I have the distinct honor and privilege to not only give the Medal of Honor to the second female recipient in history, but I am also am the first President to present this highest of honor to a recipient who is a mother to be.

Now, Lt Wayne if you would please step forward, it would be my honor to present to you the Congressional Medal of Honor.” President Obama says with a smile. A silently balling Martha Wayne stepped forward expected the medal and promptly hugged the president.

Seven months later Lt. Martha Kane Wayne gives birth to a healthy baby boy in Gotham General during a city-wide blackout, in the dark. The baby is delivered by her husband Thomas Wayne. They name the boy Bruce Thomas Wayne.

To be continued.

I decided to make Martha a marine because there is not much written about her backstory. However, given that her family is heavily involved in the military I felt it fit. Then given she is both the mother of Bruce Wayne and in the Flashpoint, universe is the Joker I decided I might as well make her as badass as possible. As she is going to live, I then decided to have her be the second woman in history to receive the medal of honor.


End file.
